Desires Fulfilled
by Luv4AmandaT
Summary: Will Zimmerman has always been infatuated with his gorgeous boss, Helen Magnus. In this fic, he finally reveals his feelings and she reciprocates...
1. Chapter 1

"Desires Fulfilled"

"I'm ready to sit in front of the fire with nice cup of tea," Helen Magnus stated as she walked through the front door of the Sanctuary. She was returning from retrieving Will who had been tracking a Mollux that escaped from the Sanctuary and into the alleyways of Old City. He finally had the idea to capture it by luring the abnormal with its favorite vegetation.

Will followed her through the foyer and down the hall to her office. He was being unusually quiet and Helen was growing concerned the longer he remained that way. She was beginning to think that there was something bothering him or perhaps he was keeping something from her.

Will trailed Helen into her office and nearly tripped over the edge of the rug. He hadn't been paying attention to where he was stepping; he had been too wrapped up in the swaying of her voluptuous hips as she sashayed a few feet in front of him. Helen always looked good and tonight was no exception. She wore a fitted charcoal colored shirt that fell to just above the knee, with a long slit up the right side halfway up her thigh. The fabric hugged her curves well, cupping her bottom and showing the definition in her thigh muscles. Her blouse, a deep purple button-up, fit perfectly-hugging in all the right places with a deep "V" neckline that revealed just a hint of her supple cleavage. She wore tall heels-taller than usual and they brought a great deal of attention to her impeccable legs. Oh, what a sight!

"Ahem," Helen cleared her throat to bring Will's attention back into play. He found himself standing only a foot or so from her and on her side desk. He had neglected to take a seat in his usual chair because he had been so enthralled in the sight of her. "Will, is something the matter?" she asked quizzically. He was thoroughly confusing her.

"I'm sorry, Magnus, I didn't mean to stare." He replied, "It's just..."

"What is it, Will? What do you mean stare?" She asked trying to make sense of the situation. She had noticed him staring-many times in fact-but she didn't want to reveal that yet. Helen was quite surprised that he had never noted her watching him as well. She had been rather intrigued and enticed by this young man for some time. She couldn't help but study him now while he grasped to find a believable answer. He was wearing his signature jeans and t-shirt and his hair had its usual tousled look. He must have not had time to put his contacts in because he was wearing his glasses today. It had been a long time since Helen had seen Will in his glasses. They gave him a more refined look at times. She quite liked them.

Will moved back around the desk to take a seat in his usual spot. He decided to just go for it. "Well, Magnus, I'm not sure how to say this. For a while now I have been trying to ignore some feelings for you that have been growing in me. You want to come home to a fire and tea after a hard day and honestly, I just want to come home to you. In my arms... In my bed." Will let out a ragged breath and felt as if the weight of the world had just been lifted off his shoulders. He looked down at his hands folded in his lap because he was afraid of looking into her face. How would she react?

He heard her chair slide back on the hardwood floor and a few footfalls of her heels. Will felt Helen's hand cup his chin and coax his head and his face up to her. When his eyes met hers she smiled and a hint of blush shaded her cheeks.

"Will, why haven't you said anything before now?" She asked him. She wanted to hold back on revealing her true feelings for now-Helen Magnus was not one to put herself in a vulnerable spot. She would let him tell all first. That had always been more comfortable for her.

"Well, I wasn't sure what your reaction would be... I wasn't sure if it would affect my job... this..." He gestured to the room around him, "Frankly, I thought you might laugh at me."

Helen slid the chair next to him closer and took a seat. She placed her right hand on his thigh and looked into his face. "I'm not laughing." She told him with a slight playfulness in her voice. "In fact, I find you quite enticing as well, my dear William. I have for some time now." Her hand slowly began to creep further and further up his leg until it rested just below his crotch. She gave him a playful squeeze and flashed a coy smile.

Will looked into her eyes and read her permissive gaze. Suddenly, he brought up his right hand and wrapped it in Helen's long brunette mane tugging her close to him. He flashed her a smile she hadn't seen before that both excited and startled her. He landed a kiss hard on her mouth and pulled away holding her bottom lip between his teeth and biting down slightly, feeling her wince a bit. He moved his mouth up to Helen's ear and whispered, "Tell me to stop and I'll stop." Helen responded by bringing both hands up to entwine them in Will's tousled hair and she returned the kiss; planting her lips on his hard enough to slightly break the skin and bring forth a small droplet of his blood.

Both of their hands came down to the buttons of her blouse and they fought each other to release the fabric from her perfect, alabaster skin. As it fell away, Will's hands immediately came up to grasp both her breasts, squeezing them gently while he placed kisses up and down her neck. Next was her skirt; Will's hands made short work of unzipping it and shoving it to the floor. He sat back for a moment and reveled in the sight of her. She was beautiful-flawless, creamy skin as smooth as silk.

Leaning forward and grabbing the bottom hem of Will's shirt, Helen jerked it over his head ferociously, tossing it into the corner. She then quickly dropped to her knees and loosened his belt and unfastened his pants, releasing his throbbing manhood from its blue jean prison. With one swift movement, she drew him into her mouth fully, his stiffness rubbing the back of her throat. She reached her arms up, rubbing his chest and giving a quick tweak to his nipples.

She moved up and down in quick bursts, enjoying the moans emanating from deep within Will's chest. After a moment, she stopped at the tip and swirled her tongue. Then she closed her mouth over the head and thrust it to the back of her throat once again.

Hooking his hands under Helen's arms and, with one quick movement, Will pulled her up to straddle him. Their mouths met in a passionate struggle as her hands scratched red marks down his chest. Will's hand found her center, dipping two fingers into her wetness and rubbing at the sweet spot, while thumbing her clit in a precise rhythm. Helen began to writhe in ecstasy on Will's bare lap, grinding her hips down on his hand. He began to hear a telltale sign of her breaking point mixed in with her grunts and moans, but he wasn't ready for this to be over. He withdrew his fingers from inside her, tracing a trail up her stomach and cupping her breast, taking her hardened nipple between his thumb and forefinger and pinching hard. Simultaneously, Will thrust his full length deep inside her, causing Helen to cry out in pleasure at the surprising girth of her new-found young lover. She quickly began to buck on top of him, rotating her hips and drawing him in and out of her at an accelerating speed. Will's hands continued to explore her body as Helen arched her back and cried out in ecstasy,

"Oh, my God, Will...it's...so...good!"

Will wrapped Helen's arms around his neck and scooped one of her legs into each of his arms, standing in the same motion. He thrust in and out of her quickly, bringing them both to the edge rapidly. Helen hung from his neck, grinding her hips down on his stiffened member again and again, her eyes rolling into the back of her head.

Pivoting on one foot, he laid Helen across her desk, pulling both of her legs up to the point where her ankles rested on his shoulders. Helen matched every thrust that Will made by lifting her hips and drawing him into her fully.

Will loved watching her writhe in ecstasy-ecstasy that he was giving her. It was all that he had imagined and more.

Then Helen dropped her feet to the floor and stood up, turning around and pushing back into him and allowing him access from behind. Will wrapped his hands in her brunette mane and pulled hard enough so that her back was arched and she was pinned tightly between him and her desk as he thrust into her.

His rapid-paced pounding had her screaming out his name, "Oh, Will! Oh, my God! Harder! Oh, God!" Doing as she asked, he plunged into her deeper, harder until he felt that hard knot low in his abdomen explode and a wave of pleasure wash over him. Helen reached fruition right after and clenched around him hard, bringing from within him a cry.

Will collapsed onto Helen and they laid there for a moment panting, trying to regain the feeling in their legs. He grinned when he felt her whole body still shivering and he swept the stray hairs from her cheek and landed a kiss on the soft flushed skin. "I like your reaction," he said with a smirk. He could feel the blood rushing through his legs again and he stood, stepping back to the disheveled pile of clothing they had left a few feet away. Helen stood and turned, leaning back against her desk and watching him dress. Will tossed her the skirt and blouse she had enticed him with and she took her time putting them on. She faced Will and smiled, pleased with what the night had brought-a fine, young lover that was at her disposal most all of the time. She leaned in close and took his ear lobe between her teeth, nibbling lightly and whispering, "Next time, I'm dominant..."


	2. Chapter 2

Ch 2

**The Following Day:**

Will pulled himself out of bed and dressed just as his clock ticked over to 8:30 a.m. The meeting started at 9:00 a.m. and he needed to be on time. He had spent most of the previous evening avoiding everyone else in the team… especially Magnus. After what had happened in her office the night before, he couldn't even look at her now without a wave of heat flowing through him, sparking his desires. He needed to figure out a way to hide his feelings for her when they were around the others. Biggie would be the hardest to hide it from, he was so tuned in to everyone on the team and he knew Magnus better than anyone else did.

Picking up a small stack of files and pulling his bedroom door shut behind him, he made his way down the stairs and down the hall to Helen's office, slowly. He had to give himself a pep talk on the way. Just don't look into her face and keep your eyes off those legs! He entered the office and took a spot next to Henry. This action brought forth a suspicious look from Biggie; Will always sat next to Magnus, always. Was something going on?

The meeting was over quickly, with Magnus doling out assignments and going over the plans for the day. As everyone else filed out of the room, Will heard Magnus call his name.

"Will?" She stood beside her desk, the same spot that they had ravaged each other the night before. "Please, stay behind. We need to talk." Will made his way to the chair facing her desk and took a seat. With a few short steps, Helen was directly in front of him, leaning over to bring her gaze to eye level. Déjà vu, Will thought; this is what had started yesterday's events. He brought his eyes up to meet hers and a warm flush crept across his face.

"Will, what is wrong? Do you regret last night?" She asked him this while trying to read his expression for answers. She didn't regret last night but she was afraid that he had and she didn't want to lose her prodigy.

"No, I don't regret last night, Magnus. I just can't even look at you now without my passion for you showing. I know now what it is like to make love to you…how you feel, taste, smell. I just have to figure out a way for me to hide my true feeling for you in front of the others." Will explained while staring deep into her face, tracing her features with his gaze.

A smile curled the corners of Helen's mouth as she responded, "first of all, in this case, call me Helen. Secondly, we are adults and we can be professional, can't we? We will just have to know when to keep work and this…" she gestured from Will back to herself, "separate."

He knew that she was right, that they were adults and they could do this. He just had to stop letting her bring out the schoolboy in him! He nodded his head in agreement and stood to face her. "But when can I see you again, you know, privately?" Will inquired with a playful grin.

Helen raised her eyebrows at the question and glanced at the grandfather clock in the corner. "Are you busy right now?" Her voice had dropped almost an octave and was now low and sultry. She lifted her right arm to hook it around his neck and landed a kiss on his lips. Will returned the kiss with fervor, wrapping his arms around her waist and tightening his fingers in the fabric of her sweater. Helen stepped back and took Will's hand in hers, leading him out of the office and up to her room. The others were bust right now, with Henry and Kate on an assignment and Biggie working down in the catacombs, so they shouldn't have to worry about being disturbed.

At her bedroom door, she turned on her heel and faced him, "If we do this today, there's no turning back. I'm giving you an easy out if you want it." She smiled at Will, knowing what his answer would be. He didn't want out; in fact, judging by the expression that graced his face, he wanted in all the way!

He shook his head and put his hands on her hips, guiding her backwards into her room. With a flick of his foot, the door was closed behind them and his mouth was on hers again. She pulled back and looked at him, "I told you, this time it's my turn." Grabbing the bottom hem of his shirt, she quickly pulled it up and over his head. She stood back and looked at him for a moment, reveling in the smooth muscular chest that was now revealed. With a quick movement, she pushed him hard back onto the bed and crawled up to sit astride him. With a devilish smile, Helen reached behind the pillows that lay on her four poster bed and slid up a pair of handcuffs that were hooked around the post. She closed the cold steel over one of his wrists, then the other and sat up, looking into his eyes. "I am in charge today. You can look and even feel the pleasure but you can't touch until I say." Will's mouth contorted into a huge grin. He was intrigued for he had never thought this side of Helen possible.She dug her claws into his chest and slowly dragged them down toward his belt buckle, leaving puffy pink welts in their wake. She brought her mouth down to kiss his chest and nipped at his skin with her teeth, causing him to jump and wince. Her lips curled into a smile as she raised her eyes to meet his, her tongue still dancing across his pink flesh.

Will looked down at her in amazement, longing to see what would come next. She unhooked his belt and pulled it from the loops of his jeans, making a faint cracking sound as she whipped it through the air and tossed it aside. Helen sat up again and slowly unbuttoned and removed her blouse, never letting her gaze leave Will's eyes. Relieving herself of her bra next, she stretched out and laid across him, pressing hot flesh on hot flesh. Her hands roamed his chest and entangled in his hair while her mouth never left his skin, moving from his mouth across his jaw line and coming to rest on his ear lobe. She took the fleshy lobe between her teeth and nibbled, whispering, "this is going to be fun…"

Will struggled against the cuffs that shackled him to the bed and kept his hands from exploring her. He needed to touch her. She was sending waves of pleasure through him and he needed to reciprocate. Helen's hands came up to rest on his forearms and she looked at him softly shaking her head. She didn't want him to struggle, only to receive what she had to give him. He appeased her and his struggling subsided.

Easing herself down and off the bed, she shed her heels and skirt and pulled his jeans off of him. She stalked up his body on her hands and knees coming to sit astride him once again. "Do you want to touch me?" her question was met with a greedy reply from the much younger man, "Yes!"

"Too bad!" was her response and she leaned down and kissed him hard, her tongue shooting out to explore the recesses of his mouth. When he did the same, she bit his tongue and sat up, smiling at him. Once again running her nails down his soft, pink dermis, she made her way down to his manhood and drew him into her mouth fully. A soft moan escaped Will's lips and, in turn, a slight chuckle rose in her own chest. Moving her mouth up and down around him slowly, Helen's eyes never left his and he could feel his threshold growing ever closer.

"Helen, please, let me go. Let me touch you. I want you so badly." At this, he began to fight against the cuffs once more. She removed her mouth from him and looked up, scolding him. "I said not yet." She stood and stripped off her panties, tossing them to the growing pile of clothing in the corner, and straddled Will. "How badly do you want me? I want to hear you say it." She leaned down close, bringing her ear close to his lips waiting for his response.

Suddenly, there was a faint knock on the door and Biggie's voice followed it. "Magnus? There's an urgent call for you…" Startled, Helen and Will looked at each other and back at the door as it started to open…


End file.
